


Зови меня Подрывник

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Гокудера сразу его приметил.





	1. Chapter 1

Гокудера сразу его приметил. Может, дело было в том, что они торчали в этом гребаном Танде — не городке даже, городишке с парой тысяч населения — уже две недели, и Гокудера выучил в лицо все эти чертовы пару тысяч, он был в этом уверен. Среди типичных европейцев, одетых неброско, высокий азиат в красной, повернутой козырьком назад бейсболке невольно бросался в глаза. А может, в том, что парень был в его вкусе: высокий, спортивный, но не перекачанный; такой как надо. Он старательно делал вид, что смотрит на что-то за плечом Гокудеры, только ничего интересного там не было. Кованые балконы, потрескавшаяся краска фасадов, горшки с цветами на окнах — тот же пейзаж слева, справа, да и снизу, под мостиком, на котором они оба остановились, не отличимые друг от друга домишки лепились друг к другу. Достав сигарету, Гокудера решил: если докурит, а этот азиат еще будет здесь, он сам к нему подойдет. Но тот словно прочитал его мысли или просто, наконец, набрался смелости, и заговорил на ломаном французском, мучительно подбирая слова:

— Меня... мое... я...   
— На другом языке не проще будет? — буркнул Гокудера, прикуривая и внимательно глядя на огонек сигареты, убегая от слишком восторженного взгляда. — Английский? Немецкий? Итальянский, чем черт не шутит?  
— Итальянский! С итальянским у меня намного лучше. Меня зовут Ямамото Такеши. И я... ну...   
— Что-то не намного лучше с итальянским.

Ямамото рассмеялся.

— Ты мне понравился. Я могу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь?

Гокудера закашлялся, подавившись дымом. Кажется, так запросто его еще никогда не снимали. 

— Прости, — покаянно улыбнулся его новый знакомец. — Мне при виде тебя совсем не те, что надо, итальянские слова в голову идут... Я, наверное, пропустил кусок речи про природу и про то, какой Танд...  
— Удивительно скучный город. Все правильно сделал.

Через час они уже целовались в подворотне у стены, покрашенной в цвет, когда-то давно бывший оранжевым. Поверх облупившейся местами краски были нарисованы две ладони — одна накрывала другую. 

Ямамото оторвался от него только один раз, и то лишь для того, чтобы отодвинуть его от стены и засунуть руки под футболку. Теперь его пальцы вжимались в поясницу. Гокудера обхватил его за шею, нырнул за ворот обеими руками. Кожа под пальцами была такая... Укусить хотелось. Упругая, гладкая. И в шрамах. Авария, что ли? Гокудера провел, надавливая, по особенно широкому. Ямамото вздрогнул и сильнее прижал его к себе, втискивая колено между бедер. Где-то вдалеке послышались голоса и негромкий смех. Гокудера надавил Ямамото на грудь, отталкивая от себя. Хотелось дать ему прямо тут. Или его нагнуть. И того, и другого, и еще много чего хотелось, если быть честным. Ямамото неохотно отстранился и спрятал руки за спину.

— Слишком быстро, да?

«Все-то ты понимаешь, Ямамото Такеши». Дышали они оба тяжело и слишком шумно для этой тихой подворотни.

— Тогда, может, посидим где-нибудь? Поговорим. 

Голоса приближались, вторгаясь в уютную тишину. Успело стемнеть, от стен тянуло ночной сыростью, ставшей заметной теперь, когда Ямамото к нему больше не прижимался. Гокудера зябко повел плечами.

— Почему бы и нет?

В городе, прямо скажем, был не слишком большой выбор мест, где можно посидеть, а учитывая, что Гокудера высматривал место, где после недолгого разговора собирался снять комнату, поиск затянулся. Они бродили по улочкам, сворачивая наугад: темноту разгонял только слабый свет из окон, никаких неоновых вывесок и ярких витрин. Но было на удивление хорошо — идти вот так, рядом, слушать сбивчивые рассказы про то, как Ямамото осваивается в непривычной Италии, куда перебрался с друзьями совсем недавно. Про друзей — поверить ему, так они у него все замечательные, с легкой ревностью отметил Гокудера. 

— Тебе никого не надо предупреждать, что задержишься?— прервал Ямамото свой рассказ.

Гокудера хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Это хорошо, — Ямамото притормозил и потянул его за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе. — Мне не хочется тебя отпускать. Совсем.  
— Ты меня впервые увидел пару часов назад.  
— Мне хватило.

Гокудера, смутившись, отвел взгляд в сторону. В очередном ничем не примечательном проходе между домами виднелась вывеска кафе, а под ней — объявление «сдаются комнаты». Усмехнувшись, он схватил Ямамото за руку и потянул туда. 

— Что будешь? — спросил Гокудера на правах знающего французский, откинув в сторону меню и открывая барную карту. — Навскидку тут можно пить из пива вот это и это... 

Он провел пальцем вниз по глянцевому листу. 

— Ну и вот это тоже...  
— Да я не особо пьющий, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Я бы молока заказал.  
— Иди к черту, — рассмеялся Гокудера. — Значит, два «кроненбурга».

Немолодой официант, кивнув, ушел выполнять заказ, Гокудера спросил:

— А почему не пьешь? Спортсмен что ли?  
— Ага, — Ямамото задумчиво провел по краю скатерти, разглаживая несуществующую складку. — Был.   
— Ну тем более раз был, то теперь можно. А что за спорт-то? Не шахматы, я правильно понимаю?

Ямамото легко рассмеялся:

— Нет. Бейсбол. Пришлось бросить. До сих пор жалею... 

Принесли пиво, поставили на стол. Гокудера глотнул, слизнул с губ пену. Жалеет о том, что бросил? Вспомнились шрамы — наверное, и правда авария. Надо бы увести разговор в сторону, заставлять вспоминать неприятные вещи Гокудере не хотелось. Но Ямамото, улыбнувшись, переключил тему сам:

— А ты чем занимаешься? Работаешь где-то?  
— В цирке.

Ямамото замер, даже вежливая улыбка пропала.

— Нет, правда в цирке.

Удивление было таким искренним, что захотелось произвести еще большее впечатление.

— Гимнаст. 

Ямамото уперся локтями в стол и уткнулся подбородком в сплетенные ладони, и все также завороженно молчал.

— Хочешь проверить?   
— На гибкость? Не отказался бы. 

Похоже, пиво они не допьют.   
Гокудера махнул рукой, подзывая официанта. Тот записывал заказ у столика в глубине зала и лишь кивнул, показывая, что увидел.

— Ты неплохо говоришь по-итальянски для японца. Ты ведь японец, я не ошибся?  
— Да. Из Намимори, есть в Японии такой город.  
— У меня мать японка... — горло сдавило спазмом, Гокудера глотнул пива и скомкано закончил: — Была.  
— Соболезную.  
— Это давно случилось.  
— А отец?  
— Считай, что его тоже нет.  
— Ладно, не спрашиваю. Слушай, а ты ведь так и не представился, — рассмеялся Ямамото.  
— Меня... Я... Подрывник. Зови меня Подрывник.  
— Какое странное имя.

Гокудера резко поднялся, схватил со стола пачку сигарет. Отрывисто бросил:

— Я сейчас.

И пошел, почти побежал, в сторону туалета.  
Долго стоял, глядя в зеркало. Ведь едва успел прикусить язык — впервые за столько лет чуть не представился настоящим именем. Слишком понимающий он, этот Ямамото Такеши, слишком восторженный, слишком прямой. К черту, вечер откровений закончился. Сколько он там остался должен за это пиво? Не разорится его новый знакомец. Гокудера плеснул воды на лицо. Решительно подошел к стене с маленьким окном под потолком, прикинул расстояние — кончиками пальцев можно дотянуться. Раз плюнуть, на самом деле. Даже не гимнасту.


	2. Chapter 2

Пробежав пару кварталов, Гокудера перешел на шаг и прислушался. Со стороны вокзала донесся гудок отходящего поезда, лениво тявкнула пару раз и замолкла собака. Больше никаких звуков кроме его собственных шагов. Закурив, он двинулся к окраине и заторопился, только повернув к поляне, на которой стоял цирк: слишком светло и шумно там было для столь позднего часа, а выступлений сегодня не намечалось.

Под светом фар заведенного грузовичка сворачивали большой шатер, в крытый фургон поднимали клетку с пантерой. Выносные щиты с указателями и бело-красными надписями «цирк Беллини» успели убрать, на опустевшем пятачке Клаудио методично сматывал веревку с флажками, еще недавно ограждавшую занятую цирком территорию. Маленькие флажки в его крупных ладонях, привыкших к гирям, смотрелись еще меньше. Он буркнул, укладывая очередной виток — по ладони и вниз, вокруг локтя:

— Там босс рвет и мечет.

Северино Беллини ждал у входа в крытый прицеп, служивший Гокудере домом.

— Какого черта я не могу тебе дозвониться?  
— Телефон сел, — буркнул Гокудера. — Кто же знал, что вы решите ехать на ночь глядя.  
— Кто же знал, что ты в этом захолустье найдешь, где шарахаться ночью. Я предупреждал, что планы могут поменяться в любой момент.

Беллини оглянулся по сторонам.

— Ладно. Собирайся быстрее, Подрывник. Потом зайду, проверю.

Гокудера только недовольно фыркнул — зачем его проверять? Как лучше упаковать свои вещи, он всяко знает лучше Беллини.

Собирать Гокудере было особо нечего, только петарды для выступлений и взрывчатка; маленькое хобби, на которое Беллини великодушно закрывал глаза. Привычными уверенными движениями Гокудера проверил ящики, захлопнул крышку; оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что ничего не упустил, и никакая случайная петарда никуда не закатилась, вышел на крыльцо. Должно было наступить облегчение — так вовремя уезжают, но вместо этого он всматривался в темноту с не понятной ему самому тоской, пока за его спиной деловито перетаскивали коробки, паковали реквизит, успокаивали занервничавших от суеты лошадей.

Когда в прицеп затащили все, что было нужно, Гокудера, воровато озираясь, прошмыгнул туда. Протиснулся к своим коробкам; открыл крышку первой попавшейся. Ревниво осмотрел ровные ряды петард и закрыл крышку. Беллини переложил пару коробок в верхнем ряду, вряд ли что-то поправлял в нижних, стоило ли вообще влезать из-за этого.

Проснувшись, Гокудера понял, что они уже приехали. На улице стоял густой туман, рассмотреть что-либо не получалось. Выпрыгнув из машины, он потянулся и достал сигарету. 

— Все нормально. Выгружаемся, — Беллини возник откуда-то из-за спины, как всегда по утрам слишком бодрый.  
— И где мы?  
— Эволен. Швейцария.

Гокудера проследил, чтобы, выгружая инвентарь из машины, никто не зацепил его коробки. Посмотрел, как быстро и привычно расставляют по местам два маленьких шатра — кассу и тир. Дождался, пока Клаудио натянет ограждающую веревку, и только после этого вытащил из вагончика указатели. Пнул ногой ветхую подпорку, раздвигая треногу, слегка надавил сверху. Качнул на пробу — стоят устойчиво, ножки слегка вошли в землю. Из-за гор появились лучи солнца, в них большой полог, который натягивали над ареной, глянцево заблестел бело-красной полоской.

— Пойду пройдусь, — бросил Гокудера, поднырнул по веревку с флажками и неспешным шагом направился к домам.

Швейцарский Эволен понравился Гокудере не больше французского Танда. Зимой здесь было чем себя занять, но летом — скука; не город, а сборище старичков, приехавших подышать свежим воздухом. В прошлый раз их цирк в Швейцарии был именно зимой, в сезон, лет пять назад, и впечатления остались куда как более яркие. 

Открытое кафе нашлось только в одном месте, в нем было так же уныло, как и на улице. Быстро прикончив кружку американо, Гокудера решил никуда не выходить без крайней необходимости. На обратном пути он направился было ближе к центру, но резко повернул обратно, как только поймал себя на том, что всматривается во встречные лица с нездоровым интересом, выискивая высокие скулы и черные глаза.

Скучно в Эволене было, похоже, не только Гокудере, но и местным жителям. Выступления шли уже три дня, хоть и без аншлагов, но зрителей хватало.

Сам Гокудера выступления смотрел редко: когда появлялся новый номер, или новый человек, что случалось еще реже, или когда просто было подходящее настроение. Пока что настроение подходящим назвать было сложно, и свой выход Гокудера просто рассчитывал по времени, валяясь на узком топчане в вагончике и лениво поглядывая время от времени на часы. Ирен уже закончила жонглировать мячиками в мелких синих блестках, сейчас на арене Фабиано, ходит с шестом по канату. После него Адольфо и Вирджиния со своими зверями. 

Интересно, а как отреагировал Ямамото, когда понял, что остался в той забегаловке один? И сколько он ждал? А потом что? Ходил по улицам, заглядывая в подворотни? Вот же черт, не идет из головы. 

Мельком глянув на часы, Гокудера прикинул: вот сейчас как раз Адольфо засовывает голову в пасть льва, срывая редкие аплодисменты и испуганные вскрики нескольких экзальтированных дамочек. 

Может, в полицию заявление написал о мошеннике? Да нет. Гокудера, фыркнув, покачал головой. Не он. Не тот типаж. И все никак не вытряхивались из памяти ни ладони на пояснице, ни улыбка эта дурацкая. 

Будильник коротко тренькнул — сейчас Клаудио подбрасывает, красуясь, тяжелые гири, а значит, уже пора надевать свой балахон и выходить на свое место, подготавливать петарды.

Гокудера привычно осматривал воодушевленную толпу сквозь прорезь в маске. Сейчас, когда по сути выступление уже закончилось, наступало его время. Его выход. Он достал из коробки петарды, собираясь поджечь, и едва не выронил их из рук.

Напротив него стоял Ямамото Такеши.


	3. Chapter 3

Фабиано перевешивал фотографии с одной стены на другую. Он был единственным, кто после каждого переезда обустраивал свое жилье так, как будто им никуда не потребуется переезжать ближайшие месяцы, годы, вообще никогда. Над ним посмеивались, кто втихую, кто открыто, но при этом чаще, чем в своих вагончиках, толклись у него. Сейчас на удивление Гокудера застал его одного. 

— Не надоело тебе?  
— Здесь солнце сильно до обеда светит. Боюсь, фотографии выгорят.   
Он аккуратно поправил портрет в рамке, и Гокудера смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону. 

Без стука вошла Ирен, обвела своими водянистыми навыкате глазами комнату, поправила за ухо светлые волнистые волосы. Протянула:

— О, ты здесь. А я думала, с ухажером. 

Присела на пуфик в углу, поджав под себя ногу. Подняла с пола книгу в мягком переплете, открыла на заложенном расческой месте, и углубилась в нее.

— Кто такой, почему не знаю?

На входе стоял Беллини, постукивая пальцами о дверной косяк.

— Да ходит тут за ним все дни на выступления, да, Подрывник?  
— Так кто он? — Беллини зашевелил пальцами быстрее.

«Нетипично высокий японец с типично японским именем Ямамото Такеши».

— Да понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Гокудера. — То ли китаец, то ли кореец, он объяснится-то толком не может.  
— А то ты так его не понимаешь, — Беллини наконец расслабился и засунул руки в карманы. — Ох, молодость.   
— Да катитесь вы все, — Гокудера встал, потянулся. — Пойду прогуляюсь.

После того выступления Гокудера сидел в своем вагончике безвылазно, только к концу шоу исправно появлялся — не отменять же салют? А сегодня прятаться надоело.

Ямамото приходил каждый день, стоял, глядя вместе со всеми в ночное небо на светящиеся шары, гроздья и фигуры, которые Гокудера выдавал в порыве вдохновения. Улыбался как ребенок; ахал, когда бахало особенно сильно. В первый день, когда затихли последние залпы и народ двинулся к выходу, попытался протиснуться к Гокудере, но тот, поклонившись публике и поправив капюшон на балахоне, быстро ушел к себе. Долго лежал потом без сна, курил, глядя на подрагивающие пальцы. Подскакивал, мерил шагами вагончик, снова падал на кровать. Под утро уже, не выдержав, вышел на ступеньки. Никого не было, только мигали цветные лампы над большим шатром, да ветер шевелил бумажный мусор: смятые бело-красные билеты и блестящие фантики от конфет. Гокудера зло хлопнул дверью и снова завалился на кровать. Он уснул, когда уже начало светать.

А вечером Ямамото появился снова — смотрел салют, восторженно распахивая глаза, смотрел на самого Гокудеру, пока тот не уходил в свой вагончик, но подойти больше не пытался.

Сегодня выступления не будет, а значит, и Ямамото не появится. Гокудера прошел под трепыхающейся от ветра растяжкой «Добро пожаловать!», свернул к узкой тропинке, ведущей вниз, к городу, и сразу же увидел Ямамото. Он сидел на лавке у закрытого пункта проката лыж и, заметив Гокудеру, поднялся и помахал рукой.

— Ты меня как нашел? — бросил ему Гокудера на ходу, не сбавляя шаг и продолжая идти вниз, к городу.  
— Пришлось постараться, — рассмеялся Ямамото, нагнав его. — Но ты сказал, что в цирке работаешь. Это упростило ситуацию. Найти цирк проще, чем человека.  
— Да как ты меня узнал-то в этом балахоне, черт побери?

Ямамото рассмеялся. 

— Вообще-то я сначала искал гимнаста… Успел расстроиться, думаю, неужели зря все. А потом вышел, а там говорят — сейчас фейерверк будет. Я не мог не узнать тебя, Подрывник.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно?  
— Мы вроде бы неплохо сидели тогда. Почему ты убежал?  
— Вернуть тебе долг за бутылку пива? Это хоть сейчас, — Гокудера полез в карман.  
— Эй, нет, не надо. Лучше угости меня? И мы квиты.  
— Ладно. Тогда сегодня вечером, у нас как раз сегодня выступления нет. Давай часов в десять, пойдет?

Ямамото расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
— Отлично.  
— Место сам называй, я здесь не успел осмотреться еще.  
— Бар «Кристи».  
— Это где?  
— Если отсюда идти, то прямо во-он до той улочки, потом два квартала по ней. Недалеко совсем. Впрочем, тут все недалеко. Приходи, буду ждать.

Гокудера кивнул и пошел дальше. У первых домов Ямамото, крикнув «до встречи», свернул налево. Гокудера пошел направо. Постоял немного, глянул на часы, и повернул обратно — делать в городе ему до вечера было абсолютно нечего. Лучше уж поспать — тем более ночью вряд ли придется.

В семь к нему влетел директор. 

— Срочно собираемся и уезжаем.  
— Эй, подожди. Мне надо... — Гокудера сонно потер глаза. — Я не могу сейчас.  
— Некогда. Собираемся и едем.  
Вот дурак, и телефон не спросил, и где остановился... Можно попробовать оставить записку где-то по соседству. Догадливый мальчик, найдет, раз уж нашел здесь.  
— А куда мы теперь?  
— В Италию.  
— Что?

Все остальное сразу вылетело из головы.


	4. Chapter 4

По дороге Гокудеру укачало. Такое с ним случалось только в минуты крайнего волнения, как тогда, в детстве, когда он попал на маленький кораблик, чтобы спрятаться, и очнулся уже в открытом море. Северино Беллини нашел его днем, спящего в сене, и долго кричал — и на него, и на тех, кто был на корабле. «Зачем нам еще проблемы? Мало вам? В ближайшем же порту высадить! Пусть там разбираются, где его дом!» Гокудера из всего разговора понял только одно — его вернут домой. Вцепился в тяжелый ящик и разрыдался, пытаясь сквозь поток слез объяснить, что утопится, но не вернется к отцу, никогда и ни за что, и он больше не сын того человека, он больше не Гокудера Хаято. Потом его вырвало. Северино засуетился, подхватил его на руки, и, шепча что-то успокаивающее, унес в каюту. Несколько следующих дней Гокудера не помнил — все тонуло в горячечном бреду, только ощущение качки и предательски уходящего из-под ног пола, когда пытался встать.

С тех пор прошло больше пятнадцати лет. Гокудера впервые за эти годы возвращался в Италию, и пол под ногами снова предательски качался. 

С трудом удалось уснуть, а проснувшись, почувствовал, что уже приехали — машина остановилась, снаружи привычно шумели: разгружали реквизит и ставили палатки. Во рту по-прежнему горчило.

Беллини осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

— Ты в порядке?  
— Может, объяснишь, какого черта?  
— Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Это не ответ.  
— Слушай, столько лет прошло. У тебя другое имя. Тебя давно никто не ищет.  
— Раньше ты по-другому говорил. Уверял, что мы сюда никогда не вернемся.  
— А что еще я мог сказать ребенку? Успокаивайся и выходи. Фабиано спрашивал, как ты.  
— А как он?

Беллини стукнул по стене и пошел к выходу.

— Слушайте, вы давно уже не дети. Оба. Так что прекращайте маяться дурью.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась с грохотом, и Гокудера снова завалился на кровать. Нащупал в кармане пачку сигарет, прикурил, затянулся на пробу — не замутило. Ну и отлично.

И только теперь он вспомнил о том, что так и не придумал, как дать знать Ямамото, куда уехал.

Выйти из вагончика он рискнул только к вечеру. Вдохнул поглубже, огляделся по сторонам и неуверенно спрыгнул вниз. Земля качаться не пыталась. Воздух пах чем-то неуловимо знакомым — или он сам себя так настроил? Но пейзаж, если не всматриваться, не сильно отличался от того, который он наблюдал последние месяцы — те же горы, какой-то небольшой городок виднеется поодаль, вокруг привычные шатры. Немного потерпеть можно, а там, глядишь, Беллини снова решит ехать дальше. Куда-нибудь. Куда угодно, только отсюда.

И все-таки жаль, что телефонами с Ямамото не обменялись. Безумную блоху, скачущую по карте, и ту проще выследить, чем их цирк в последнее время.

Ямамото появился сам, на следующий вечер. Гокудера увидел его, стоящего за флажками, когда в очередной раз вышел на улицу, в попытке убедить себя, что он в безопасности, и едва сдержался, чтобы не побежать к нему.

— Нет, на этот раз мы не будем откладывать встречу на потом. Я вообще от тебя не отойду.

Гокудера с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. Тогда заходи в гости.

Это было для него впервые — приводить кого-то из своих приятелей в цирк. Обычно они и не знали, откуда он и чем занимается, и тем более не входили сюда. В это место, которое он привык считать своим домом.

— А вас много здесь живет?

Ямамото озирался по сторонам, и Гокудера искал в его лице хоть малейший намек на брезгливость или пренебрежение; малейший повод, за который можно уцепиться, чтобы выставить его вон. И с облегчением не находил ничего похожего — только искренний интерес. 

— Нет, мало. Тех, кто на сцене выступал, ты видел. Ну и директор, он же врач, он же снабженец, он же все остальное. Вот тут у нас внутренняя часть цирка, можно сказать. Наша территория, куда посетители не ходят. Реквизит, кухня...  
— А здесь что?  
— Сено. У нас же лошади.  
— Сено? — Ямамото усмехнулся, шагнул в полутемное помещение и потащил Гокудеру за собой.  
— Ты псих, псих, — бормотал Гокудера между короткими поцелуями, силясь не рассмеяться.

Ямамото что-то мычал, согласно кивая. Он крепко обхватил Гокудеру руками и, пятясь, тянул за собой.  
На улице переговаривались случайные посетители, с любопытством осматривавшие то немногое, что можно было увидеть в вечера, когда в цирке не было выступлений: ларек со сладкой ватой, тир, тихий и темный, клетки со зверями.

— Мама, а что здесь? — капризно протянул голос совсем рядом, за тонкой пластиковой перегородкой. — Здесь клоун, да? Я хочу посмотреть клоуна!

Гокудера зажал рот ладонью, содрогаясь от хохота. Ямамото легкой подсечкой уронил его на сено и упал рядом.

— Пойдем, сынок, сегодня клоуна нет.  
— Верно, — дружелюбно отозвался где-то очень близко голос Фабиано, и Гокудера прикусил ребро ладони, пытаясь одновременно оттолкнуть от себя Ямамото. — Но вы можете посмотреть на пантеру и покататься на маленькой лошадке. Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

Ямамото сжал запястья Гокудеры, разводя руки в стороны, и навалился сверху. Забормотал в ухо:

— Хочешь поискать другое место?  
— Нет.

Почему-то казалось, что стоит им сейчас отодвинуться друг от друга, как обязательно что-то случится — пожар, землетрясение, апокалипсис.

— Хорошо, — Ямамото приподнялся и потянул с себя футболку за горловину. Отложил ее в сторону, принялся расстегивать кнопку на джинсах Гокудеры. — Потому что это было бы сложно.

Сердце бухало где-то в горле. Гокудера прикрыл глаза, выгнулся, позволяя стаскивать с себя одежду. Капризный детский голос вдалеке снова требовал клоуна, где-то поодаль кокетливо хихикала Ирен. Кажется, там были еще какие-то люди. Ямамото наклонился и прижался губами к животу Гокудеры, потом потерся о него щекой.  
А идут к черту все люди, даже если им приспичит идти сюда, остановиться уже просто невозможно.

Зажмурившись, Гокудера развел ноги шире, и горячие ладони тут же прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, от коленей вниз. Потом они исчезли, и дальше пришлось догадываться по звуку: вжикнула «молния» на джинсах, зашуршала, разрываясь, упаковка презерватива. Горячие ладони снова вернулись, приподняли задницу, запихивая под нее какую-то ткань. И тут же Ямамото снова навалился, входя короткими толчками. Гокудера помнил взгляд, каким тот смотрел на него в день знакомства, и был уверен, что сейчас он смотрит точно также. И от этой мысли горячая волна прошла от копчика вверх. Гокудера зажмурился сильнее и потряс головой, пытаясь выкинуть картинку из головы. Ямамото замер, тяжело дыша, неуверенно произнес:

— Что, слишком?..

Слишком. На самом деле слишком всего. Ощущения обострились — кололо и щекотало острыми краями сено под лопаткой, изнутри распирало на грани боли. 

— Нет, — Гокудера обхватил член и дернул кистью вверх-вниз. — Нет.

И подался навстречу. 

Потом, когда они все еще пытались отдышаться, Ямамото, опершись на локоть, заговорил:

— Послушай, мне надо кое-что рассказать о себе...

Гокудера затряс головой. 

— Только не это! Послушай, мне ничего не нужно знать о тебе, твоей родне, твоих любовниках, бывших и нынешних, и чем-то еще, договорились? 

Ямамамото нахмурился и, кажется, все же собирался продолжить свои излияния. Гокудера выпалил зло:

— Все, что меня в тебе интересует — размер члена и умение этим размером пользоваться, усек?

На секунду показалось, что сейчас Ямамото зарядит ему в челюсть со всей дури и уйдет. Или просто уйдет. Рефлекторно Гокудера дернулся — но не в сторону, а наоборот, к нему. Обхватил, пытаясь не дать двинуться с места.

— Слушай... Как ты там говорил... Слишком быстро? Это именно оно. То, что ты вообще здесь — уже очень серьезно для меня.

Ямамото расслабился под его рукой.

— Я понимаю. Я подожду.


	5. Chapter 5

— У тебя мусор какой-то в волосах, — улыбнувшись, заметил Фабиано. — И слишком довольное лицо.

Гокудера потряс головой и для надежности встряхнул волосы рукой. Чертово сено было не только в волосах. Оно было везде. А дурацкая блаженная улыбка прилипла и не отлипала со вчерашней ночи, точнее с сегодняшнего утра, если быть точным — наверное, передалась от Ямамото. Половым путем. 

Завалившись на топчан, Гокудера с удовольствием потянулся. Все мышцы в теле отозвались на это нехитрое движение, но даже ноющая боль не вызвала недовольства.

— Познакомишь с ним?  
— Думаешь, стоит?  
— Я тебя знаю пятнадцать лет. Ты никогда никого не приводил сюда. И никогда не выглядел таким счастливым.   
— Что ж вы меня все пытаетесь связать-то, а. И никого я сюда не приводил.

Фабиано хмыкнул.

— А в шатре, где сено, не ты вчера был?.. Иногда мне кажется, что твоя свобода — это такая отмазка, чтобы сбегать от себя самого.  
— Свобода — это отсутствие того, что тебя держит на месте. Без этого груза легче. И не был я в том шатре вчера, что за бред.  
— Ну-ну.

От вялого спора отвлек запиликавший телефон.

— Да, заходи. Налево от входа, вдоль ограждения. Увидишь серый фургон в красную полосу. Я там. Что? — последнее относилось уже к Фабиано. — Сам же хотел познакомиться.

Ямамото остановился на пороге, кивнул. 

— Это Фабиано. А это Ямамото, — торопливо проговорил Гокудера, подскакивая с топчана и уже жалея о своем порыве. — Ну что, пошли?  
— У тебя сено в волосах, — бесхитростно улыбнулся Ямамото, четким движением вытащил сухую травинку и покрутил ее в пальцах, демонстрируя: — Вот.

Фабиано рассмеялся, а Гокудера, вспыхнув, выскочил на улицу.

— Пойдем перекусим? — Ямамото спрыгнул с порога, догнал в пару широких шагов. — Я только недавно проснулся. Спешил, не успел поесть.

Гокудера пожал плечами. Собственно, почему бы и нет. Пора уже прекратить отсиживаться.  
Они взяли одну порцию феттучине с грибами на двоих, пристроились на высокой уличной стойке у входа. Машины ползли по улице, истошно сигналя; водители переругивались, открыв окна. Вдоль домов по узкому тротуару спешили люди, огибая скамейки у входов. Гокудера прикрыл глаза, вдохнул с наслаждением. Из открытой двери кафе пахло базиликом, корицей и кофе.

— Нравится? — спросил Ямамото. Черт его знает, к чему относился вопрос — к феттучине, кафе или еще к чему-то. Гокудера кивнул: ему нравилось все. — Ты был раньше в Италии?  
— В детстве.  
— И как тебе?

«Я жил в замке. У меня была семья, про которую я, как выяснилось, ничего не знал».

— Тогда все было по-другому, — пожав плечами, сказал Гокудера. 

Ямамото молчал, иногда бросая взгляды из-под ресниц.

— О чем думаешь? — не выдержал Гокудера, когда общая тарелка на двоих опустела и молчать стало неуютно.  
— Думаю, как хорошо, что я все же дождался конца выступления, а не ушел сразу после гимнастов.  
— А я хотел быть гимнастом, на самом деле. Даже учился. Ходил по ослабленной проволоке — это тяжелее чем по натянутой. Вот только фляк назад у меня никак не получался, — поймав недоуменный взгляд, Гокудера пояснил: — Это такой прыжок назад.

Он покрутил пальцем против часовой стрелки. 

— Так вот. Он у меня не шел. Ну никак. И я так психанул, что бросил акробатику. Но знаешь, до сих пор пытаюсь его сделать. Тайком тренируюсь.  
— Мне кажется, у тебя есть все шансы его сделать. Я ни на что не намекаю! — вскинул руки Ямамото, заметив, как Гокудера прикрыл глаза ладонью. — То есть ты гибкий, но вот сейчас я не об этом. Когда что-то не получается, ну вот прием какой-то, движение... Надо на пару секунд отключить мозг и позволить телу самому все сделать. Мне это в бейсболе помогало... И не только.  
— Не представляю, как может помочь отключение мозга, но тебе виднее, — хмыкнул Гокудера. — Пойдем, погуляем по городу?

В этой части Италии он никогда не был. Но ощущение узнавания не отпускало, скорее всего, просто от мысли, что он снова в Италии. «Дома», отметил он про себя и испугался радостному отклику. Они шли по улицам, останавливаясь то у овощных рядов, то возле торговцев ветхим барахлом, старательно разложенном на деревянном прилавке: потемневшие от времени джезвы с чеканкой, сине-зеленые стеклянные кулоны на шнурках, жемчуг на тонкой нити. Устав от шума, они завернули в кофейню, заказали два сока и, не сговариваясь, направились к столику в темном углу.

— У тебя выступления нет сегодня?  
— Нет.   
— А когда снова в дорогу?  
— Пока сам не знаю.  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось жить по-другому?  
— Это как?  
— Как все. Вот если бы, например, я тебе предложил…  
— Жить как все? То есть в офис к девяти, домой к шести? Нет, никогда. А если ты о чем-то другом, то вспомни, о чем мы вчера говорили.

Ямамото покачал в руке стакан.

— Ты ведь и в школу не ходил?  
— А зачем? Математику я выучил сам, по учебникам. Языки тоже — благо практики хватало... В общем-то, что мне нужно, я и так знаю.  
— А потом что? Дальше? У вас, я смотрю, только молодежь.

Гокудера задумался, кивнул. Когда он забрел на старый кораблик, там точно были и люди постарше. Сменились потом, кажется. Он не помнил тот промежуток времени, а дальше появлялись те, кто до сих пор в цирке, и прибавлялись новые — редко, но все же. 

— Потом будет потом. Сейчас меня устраивает то что есть. Свобода.  
— Это типа «секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл»?

Гокудера рассмеялся.

— Нет. Ну точно без второго. Ты видел в вагончике у Фабиано фотографии женщины на стене? Это его мать. Умерла от передоза. Я не застал, это случилось до того, как я к труппе прибился. Как раз перед этим, точнее. Но Фабиано на этой теме зациклен. Промыл мне мозг так, что к наркотикам я и близко не подойду. Он все переживает, что ничего по матери не замечал странного. Теперь бдит за мной. С Фабиано мы, кстати, достаточно много общаемся. А так у нас не принято лезть друг к другу. Мы каждый сам по себе. И меня это устраивает. 

Гокудера вспомнил, как частенько все приходят посидеть у Фабиано — как будто на самом деле им хочется иметь свой дом, хоть они и доказывают обратное, и, постукав пальцами по столу, решил сменить тему.

— А ты чем занимаешься? Раз спорт в прошлом?  
— Мы с друзьями играем в мафию. В такую, знаешь... Хорошую. Которая против наркотиков и вообще...

Гокудера резко развернулся к нему, скатерть потянулась следом за рукой, едва не отправив оба стакана с соком на пол.

— Это шутка сейчас такая была, да?   
— Нет. Это странно звучит, но… Мы немного странные мафиози, наверное.  
— Мафия? — прошипел Гокудера. — Помнишь, я говорил, что моя мать умерла? А знаешь, как? Мой отец — мафиози — ее убил. А теперь шути дальше про добрую мафию, если совести хватит. Только делай это где-то подальше от меня. Потому что я никогда, слышишь, никогда не буду даже рядом находиться с человеком, который имеет какое-то отношение к этому дерьму.

Он вышел из кафе ровным шагом, чеканя шаг и захлебываясь ненавистью. Ямамото его остановить не пытался.


	6. Chapter 6

Гокудера бродил по окрестностям города пока не стемнело, а после еще долго валялся на траве, глядя в безлунное небо. Его потряхивало — то ли от холода, то ли от злости. Хотелось выть и кататься по земле, выдирая траву, но вместо этого он курил сигарету за сигаретой, и только пальцы свободной руки сжимал в кулак с такой силой, что их уже ломило от напряжения.

Единственный человек, который — теперь уже можно было признаться, хотя бы себе — понравился всерьез, который за несколько дней влез в душу так, что стал самым близким, оказался мафиози. А ведь только сегодня днем подумал, что может и правда надо уже менять что-то в жизни. К черту, не будет никаких перемен. 

— Не приближайся ко мне, Ямамото Такеши, — сказал Гокудера в темноту, затушив об землю последнюю сигарету. — У меня там вместе с петардами есть кое-что посерьезнее. Найду чем тебя встретить.

Ямамото Такеши, похоже, был психом-самоубийцей. Впрочем, он не читал мысли и вряд ли слышал, о чем Гокудера говорил в нескольких километрах от него. Так что, когда Гокудера наконец вернулся к цирку, он ждал там, у входа.

— Подрывник! Пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Не о чем. Не подходи, не приближайся, забудь как можно быстрее дорогу сюда.   
— Послушай, но ты ведь ничего обо мне не знаешь.   
— И не хочу. Мне достаточно того что ты сказал.

В фургончике Беллини открылась дверь, выпустив кого-то. Гокудера с недоумением туда посмотрел: что за гости ночью? 

— Эй, где ты, — негромко окликнули оттуда.  
— Здесь, — отозвался Ямамото, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда.  
— Ты успел уже дружков своих сюда притащить? Что вам от нас надо? Мы похожи на тех, у кого много денег?  
— Да послушай...  
— Нет, ты послушай! Вали отсюда, и друзей прихвати. Иначе, поверь, в следующий раз я вас не с пустыми руками встречу.

Оттолкнув Ямамото, Гокудера побежал к фургончику Беллини.  
В свете настольной лампы директор казался совсем старым и очень уставшим.

— Собирайся, — проговорил он. — Нам пора отсюда.  
— Слушай, если дело в этих людях, которые к тебе приходили, то я не хочу уезжать из-за них. Можем дать им отпор. У меня есть взрывчатка. Ты когда-то метал ножи…  
— Ты не понимаешь, кто эти люди.  
— Да какая разница!  
— Собирайся, Подрывник. Не спорь со мной. Просто собирайся.  
— Там все упаковано, — отмахнулся Гокудера.  
— Тогда сейчас проверю.

Гокудера выскочил из вагончика и побежал между ларьками и вольерами, мимо большого шатра с мигающими лампами — его еще не начали собирать. Беллини, конечно, сейчас напуган, но можно уговорить Фабиано, а потом вместе с ним — директора.   
Фабиано сидел, уставившись на фотографии, и Гокудере пришлось окликнуть его дважды.

— Ямамото тебя искал.  
— Что он еще успел натворить?  
— Ты поговорил с ним?

Гокудера мотнул головой.

— Фаби, что он еще сделал, я спрашиваю?  
— Рассказал мне... кое-что. Зря ты его не выслушал. Мне тяжело это повторять. Он сказал, что... Что у нас тут, в цирке, торгуют наркотиками. Беллини торгует.  
— Что за бред, — Гокудера вытащил сигарету и закурил. — Слушай, он несет черт знает что, ты же не поверил ему, надеюсь? Ты знаешь, кто он вообще? Или этого он тебе не стал говорить, а?  
— Знаю. Он из мафии. И они следили за Беллини. 

Гокудера почувствовал себя так, как будто ему со всей дури зарядили под дых. Он с минуту хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть. А потом расхохотался — до слез. То есть Ямамото с его ребятами просто нужна была информация. Доступ к цирку для проверки своей бредовой идейки о Беллини. А он, Гокудера, удачно подвернулся. Фабиано смотрел на него, но, похоже с трудом его замечал, думая о чем-то своем.

— Он сказал — в прошлый раз, давно, подозревали Беллини. Моя мать сообщила о том, что в цирке наркотики. А потом умерла. И Беллини сказал, что это она торговала. И сама принимала... Ему не поверили. А тут он снова вернулся.  
— Мы уже уезжаем, Фабиано. Беллини сказал собираться. Выкинь эту дурь из головы.  
— А мне интересно, кого он на этот раз подставит, а, Подрывник? Ты не помнишь, наверное, но в первом же порту после Италии от нас все ушли. Ночью был какой-то скандал, а потом все, никого. Я думаю, они тоже не поверили, что это моя мать торговала этой... этим...  
— Фаби, — Гокудера сел на корточки и встряхнул Фабиано за плечи. — Не верь ему. 

Тот медленно покачал головой.

— Не могу, Подрывник. Почему-то верю. Я все не мог понять, почему я не замечал ничего странного в ее поведении. А теперь думаю — а может, и не было ничего странного...

Гокудера выскочил от Фабиано — ну что за черт, и тут помощи не дождешься. Умеет Ямамото влезать в душу, ничего не скажешь.

Ну и к черту всех. Сейчас можно забрать коробки, вытащить оттуда взрывчатку и позвонить Ямамото с дружками. Влетев в свой фургон, Гокудера рванул к ящикам, составленным в дальнем углу. Снял крышку, начал скидывать верхние ряды — петарды для выступлений — загребая столько, сколько помещалось в руках.

И вместе с ними вытащил пакет с чем-то белым.

Гокудера замер, неверяще глядя на него. 

— А теперь положи все на пол и тихо, без фокусов, выходи, — послышался сзади ровный голос Беллини.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, кто мне это подбросил, это не мое, клянусь.  
— Конечно не твое, Подрывник. Это мое. А теперь — на выход.

Земля в очередной раз за последнюю неделю качнулась под ногами.


	7. Chapter 7

Гокудера шел медленно, надеясь на какое-то чудо: может, сейчас все выбегут толпой откуда-то и заорут «сюрпри-и-и-из», и долго будут смеяться над его глупыми страхами.

Или хотя бы просто выбегут.

— Держись на расстоянии. Никаких резких движенией. Ножички метать я не разучился, поверь.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Сдам тебя нашим милым друзьям, конечно.   
— Как мать Фабиано, да?  
— Какой умный мальчик. Скажу, что знал о том, что ты приторговываешь не тем, чем надо, и раньше, но боялся кому-либо сказать — ты же сын мафиози...  
— А ты сукин сын, Беллини. Чертов сукин сын, — Гокудера остановился. — Еще один вопрос. Ты всегда в моей взрывчатке возил наркоту? Рассчитывал прикрыться мной, если что? Отца моего привлечь?  
— Я же говорю, умный мальчик... Но ты иди, иди, не стой.

«Как он там говорил... Отключить мозг?»

Руки вниз, чуть прогнуться вперед, и резко — назад.  
А потом развернуться и кулаком, насколько хватит сил. 

Беллини от удара упал на колени, и Гокудера добавил — ребром ладони по основанию черепа. Приложив пальцы к шее осевшего кулем директора, Гокудера уловил неровный пульс. Жив. Облизнув пересохшие губы, произнес в никуда:

— Ну вот, кажется, у меня получился фляк назад, — и полез в карман за мобильным.

Трубку взяли после первого же гудка.

— Тебе, кажется, был нужен человек с... товаром, да? Приезжай, передам.

Нажав на отбой, Гокудера пнул Беллини в живот — просто так, для души — и, прикурив, сел рядом дожидаться друзей Ямамото.  
Они приехали быстро, оперативно утащили Беллини — тот так и не пришел в себя. Подобрали пакет, унесли, деловито переговариваясь.   
Ямамото посмотрел им вслед и присел рядом.

— Слушай, тебе же нечего здесь делать. Поехали со мной, а?  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Вот сейчас вещи соберу и поедем.  
— Я жду в машине, — серьезно ответил Ямамото.

Вещи Гокудера и правда собрал. Только ехать он, естественно, планировал не в одной машине с Ямамото, да и вообще желательно в разные с ним стороны. И, уже закинув на плечо сумку, остановился. Не слишком ли часто он убегает?.. Закурив, Гокудера присел на пороге, медленно затягиваясь и скользя взглядом по шатрам. Докурив, поднялся и не спеша пошел туда, где была припаркована машина Ямамото. Земля перестала качаться, хотя, кажется, за последний месяц несколько раз менялась с небом местами; хотелось бы верить, что на этот раз верх и низ находятся там, где надо.

— Я думал, ты снова сбежишь... Это уже вошло у тебя в привычку — убегать от меня.  
— А я хотел, — хмыкнул Гокудера. Пальцы пришлось сплести в замок, и для надежности сжать коленями — уж слишком они дрожали. — Но решил, что сказать будет проще. Я не поеду с тобой.  
— Я понимаю, — Ямамото не улыбался, смотрел вперед, в лобовое стекло. — Но хотя бы выслушай, хорошо? Я тогда правда в Танд приехал из-за Беллини. Ваш цирк крутился у границы уже несколько месяцев, похоже, где-то Беллини успел наследить и искал безопасное место. Он понадеялся, что в Италии про него успели забыть. Здесь не забыли. Мы хотели проверить, чист ли он, стоит ли впускать его. Вот я и поехал. А потом познакомился с тобой. Я ведь не знал сначала, что ты из цирка... Потом вы уехали. Вас выследили в Эволене. Мне нельзя было ехать, я уже засветился... Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ужасно хотел тебя увидеть, с ума сходил. Я пытался с тобой поговорить, рассказать тебе. Правда пытался...  
— Я помню, — руки наконец перестали трястись и Гокудера закурил, приоткрыв окно.

Вдалеке жил своей ночной жизнью город, в тишине даже здесь можно было расслышать голоса, визг шин от проносившихся по пустым улицам автомобилей. Ямамото молчал, вцепившись в рулевое колесо, а Гокудера все думал о том, не ошибается ли в очередной раз.

— Позвони мне через неделю, — наконец решился он, докурив и выбросив сигарету. — Поговорю с нашими, подумаем, что и как мы будем делать дальше. Потом уже буду строить планы. Труппа — все, что у меня есть... Что бы я там тебе ни говорил о свободе. Беллини оказался не лучше моего отца, я в нем ошибся. Я теперь сам не знаю, кто плохой, а кто хороший. А ты... Ты перевернул мою жизнь. Но, может, ты как раз поставил ее с головы на ноги. Так что позвони — и мы посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Ямамото смотрел, и на его губах постепенно появлялась привычная улыбка.

— А это не будет для тебя слишком, Подрывник?  
— Будет. Но я справлюсь, — и, уже выходя из машины, добавил: — Кстати. Забудь про Подрывника. Меня зовут Гокудера Хаято.


End file.
